


Don't Look Down

by vjpotter0



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending, no one edited this pls dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjpotter0/pseuds/vjpotter0
Summary: The words echoed in your head. "Don't Look Down".





	Don't Look Down

**Author's Note:**

> This references death, drinking, and suicide please don't read this if they're triggering for you.

“Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down.” You kept repeating it to yourself like it was the one thing keeping you alive.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. No hostiles indicated on the planet. You just needed some elemental samples, soil, water, plants, the usual. Of course being a part of the Starship Enterprise you’ve learned to expect the unexpected, but sometimes the unexpected can hit you… well… unexpectedly.

 

_“Jim stay on the ship! You’re the captain for Christ’s sake just listen to me this once.”_

_“You know I never listen to anyone” he responded with a wink. “Ready to beam down?”_

_I couldn’t help but smile. Sure he was a major pain in the ass but he was mine and I knew that wouldn’t change as long as we were alive. I went to stand next to him in the transporter and held his hand._

_“Alright Scotty let’s get this going.”_

_“Aye captain” he responded with a salute which I laughed at because I knew Jim hated when he did that._

_The planet was beautiful. Lush forests, vibrant flowers, oxygenated air, what more could you ask for?_

_“Hey Richards gather that soil over there please,” you said pointing to a mound of dark earth. “Cullens the plants” you continued._

_“And what do I do?” Jim asked playfully._

_“Stay out of trouble for an hour” you responded, smirking._

 

You looked down at the almost empty bottle. It was a gift from Jim after you got placed on his ship. You both laughed at the fact that the confederation put you two together on the same ship not knowing the intimate connection you two shared. You decided to keep your relationship a secret for fear of endangering any one of the crew or heaven forbid each other.

 

_You and your team gathered all the information and specimens there was to examine and were currently heading back to the rendezvous point. The sky seemed to be getting darker and you swore you could feel a rumble on the ground._

_“You know I noticed something about the soil when I was taking a sample,” Richards explained, “The molecular makeup seems to indic-“_

_The abrupt stop to the sentence made you uneasy. “Indicate what? Richards?” you turned around as you questioned him, but he was nowhere to be found. “This isn’t funny,” you yelled to him, “come out and stop messing around.” You started swatting at the overgrown foliage where he was walking._

_“Ma’am the grou-” You heard the younger redshirt start._

_You turned quickly to the location of his voice and spoke loudly “Cullens where are you?!” you ran over to where he was standing, or rather where you thought he was standing as there were no longer any footprints to indicate you ever had 2 more officers with you._

_“Jim what’s happening?” you frantically turned to your boyfriend._

_“I don’t know,” he responded, “the reading said there were no hostiles, Y/N, there are no lifeforms.” You could tell he was trying to be tough but you could hear it in his voice. Fear. “Scotty get the beam ready for 2 we need to get out of here.”_

_“Captain you had a team of 4 what happened?”_

_“Do what I said Scotty!” he yelled._

_You were pacing in a circle staring at the ground when you saw a crack. It was small but it was there. “The ground,” you whispered, “they were trying to tell us.” You spoke louder now, “Jim the ground.” He wasn’t listening. “The planet is alive.” He was still talking to Scotty. You yelled as loud as you could, “James listen to me!” you had his undivided attention now. You heard it before you saw it, the crack was getting bigger and fast, “James run!”_

The bedroom was quiet. Quieter than it had any right to be. You were raiding Jim’s closet until you found it. Your favorite t-shirt of his. You had to specially order it for his birthday. It was black with giant sparkly pink letters that read James Tiberius on the front and your last name on the back. He always swore he would wear it when you guys got married. You shuffled over to the dresser and reached to the back where you knew he kept it. A sleek black box with the most beautiful ring you had ever seen inside. You slipped it on and stumbled back out to the living room.

_“Hurry!” you pleaded with him as you stumbled over the now jagged terrain dragging him along by his hand._

_Jim was panting into his communicator “we’re on the move Scotty send down a beam, we’ll get there.” The ground was coming apart beneath you and Jim could feel it too. “Run ahead, love, I’m right behind you.”_

_“No,” you screamed, frustrated at him, “If I have to drag you back to the ship I will” as you tightened your grip and kept going._

_As you were focused on going forward, Jim was looking around and saw vines coming towards both of your feet. He knew what was coming and needed to plan. Whispering into his communicator he begged, “Get them home, Spock, get HER home.” Anyone else listening to the transmissions would think he meant the ship, but Spock knew._

_With as much emotion as a Vulcan can muster, he responded, “On my life, Captain, I’ll see her home safe.”_

_Jim sighed in relief before the vines wrapped around his feet and stopped him in his tracks. You jolted back as Jim abruptly stopped moving. You turned swiftly towards him with pleading eyes, “please keep moving.”_

_He pulled you towards him for a heated kiss that he hoped would say everything his words couldn’t. “Don’t look down, love, please look at me.”_

_“James why are you..,” you stuttered, trying to glance at his feet._

_He interrupted you by lifting your chin with his thumb and forefinger. “Scotty’s got us, we’ll be okay.” Looking behind you he saw the faint glimmer of the beam appearing at the same time he felt the ground crumble beneath him. “Listen to me just this once, baby, don’t look down. I’m sorry.”_

_You didn’t have time to react before he pushed you back into the beam and you saw him fall. You heard a faint whisper of an ‘I love you’ before you felt the hard metal of the Enterprise._

_Screaming, you ran and grabbed Scotty by the collar, “did you get him? Did you save him?”_

_“I… I’m sorry. The planet already had him,” he tried to explain._

_It took Bones and a whole team from the med bay to drag you screaming and crying from the transport room. You sobbed into Leonard’s shirt until the hypo needle of sedative took effect and knocked you out._

 

You downed the last of the bottle and opened the slider door to the balcony of Jim’s apartment. You always teased him about not being able to afford a better place considering he was a captain of a federation ship. He always responded that a top floor apartment made him feel closer to the stars. Right now you were grateful he liked higher apartments. You stared at the stars for a while before looking at the ring again. “Don’t look down,” you repeated to yourself before falling forward into darkness.


End file.
